Momentos
by iarab
Summary: Pequenas histórias que fazem-nos lembrar da pureza, indecisões e troca de murros na cara que todos os casais tem. Song-fic. Diversos capítulos.
1. Kiss With a Fist

**disclaimer:** nenhum personagem ou objeto fora do normal citado aqui me pertece, e sim ao Rick Riordan. As músicas que serviram de inspiração são da banda Florence and the Machine.

- oi, gente (:

a ideia que tive segue o estilo do Ipod Challenge, sem a parte do Ipod. e do Challenge, talvez :D cada capítulo da fanfic é um momento entre a Annabeth e o Percy, ou algo relacionado a ambos. as músicas - sim, todas - são da mesma banda, citada acima. e o trecho em itálico é um resumo de tudo, vindo de alguma estrofe da canção.

espero que gostem!

* * *

**Kiss With a Fist**

_Beijo Com o Punho_

- Pegue o mapa e traga-o aqui, Percy, fazendo o favor – Annabeth pediu, enquanto calculava algumas áreas de chalés novos projetados pela mesma.

- Pegue-o você mesma, oras – Percy respondeu, enrugando a testa.

- Percy, _pegue o mapa._ Agora.

- Não.

- Você é detestável, Cabeça-de-Alga – Annabeth disse, revirando os olhos, e se aproximando para encostar levemente seus lábios sobre os lábios de Percy.

_Você me bateu primeiro, eu revidei_

_Você me deu um chute, eu dei um tapa_

_Você quebrou um prato na minha cabeça_

_Então eu pus fogo na nossa cama_

* * *

**N/A: **oi novamente :D

espero que tenham curtido. vou postar cada capituluzinho o mais rápido possível (:

beijos,

**'iara.b**


	2. You've Got the Love

**You've Got the Love**

_Você Tem o Amor_

Estando sobre a Estátua da Liberdade com Blackjack, Nova York parecia... Bem, Nova York não parecia nada visto dali. Apenas poeira em um mundo tão grande e cheio de oportunidades. Tal pensamento fez Percy se encolher.

Se para ele era assim, Annabeth certamente pensava o mesmo. Tantos monumentos para visitar, muito conhecimento ainda a adquirir. Provavelmente a garota mudaria-se para São Francisco, como havia considerado; lá, estudaria em uma escola melhor, para o deleito de sua aguçada mente. Encontraria amigas novas que não ameaçariam-na e um super-dotado bonitão. Ela se apaixonaria e casaria com o cara, que resolveria questões de álgebra na mesma velocidade que Clarisse batia em alguém. E Percy estaria jogado aos jardins de Hades.

Como um pretexto vindo em boa hora, algo lampejou em seu cérebro e o fez se livrar daquele pensamento. Zumbidos bobos, porém prazerosos, invadiram seus ouvidos. Annabeth nunca deixaria Percy, pois ele tinha seu coração e seu amor.

_Ei, chefe_, o cavalo pensou, _tudo bem aí?_

Sorrindo timidamente, Percy guiou Blackjack para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

- Não poderia estar melhor, parceiro.

E Annabeth guardava seguramente todas as emoções do garoto em suas mãos.

_As vezes parece que ir é apenas muito rude_

_E as coisas saem errado, não importa o que eu faça_

_Agora eu sinto que isso é demais_

_Mas você tem o amor que eu preciso, para conseguir enxergar_

* * *

**N/A: **maoe :D tardei, mas não falhei (muito). espero que tenham gostado.

reviews, muito apreciadas! (:

beijos!


	3. Blinding

**Blinding**

_Cegueira_

Sentindo o vento que batia em seu rosto, afastando os volumosos cabelos loiros, Annabeth sentou ao lado de uma pedra, perto de algumas árvores, no meio da floresta do Acampamento. Suspirou e colocou a famosa mochila no colo. Revirou-a até encontrar um papel surrado e dobrado que, de tão velho que estava, não era mais branco, e sim amarelo. Abriu-o, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"_Somos uma família, Annabeth. Eu cumprirei minha promessa, lembre-se disso. L."_

Como uma explosão saindo de sua garganta, Annabeth gritou de dor. Uma dor profunda, doída na alma e no coração. Luke partira. Eles não eram uma família.

O papel esmigalhou-se nas mãos da garota, assim como tudo o que ela e Luke passaram. Annabeth não precisava mais sonhar como uma criança prometida à ilusão. A cegueira havia acabado, e ela era livre a partir daquele momento. Enxergando os fatos com mais clareza (ainda que cobertos com uma névoa de sofrimento), Annabeth correu para o Chalé de Poseidon. Estava mais do que na hora de vencer aquela batalha com Percy.

_Tudo ao redor do mundo foi caminhando, eu nunca poderia voltar_

_Pois todas as paredes de sonhar, elas foram despedaçadas abertas_

_E finalmente, parece que o encanto foi quebrado_


	4. Drumming Song

**Drumming Song**

_Canção dos Tambores_

Embalados pelas flores que caiam conforme queriam as dríades e pelo bom e velho espírito aventureiro, Grover e Percy procuravam Juníper na floresta.

- Ah, que irritante – Percy reclamou, chateado.

- O que? – Grover perguntou, abaixando-se para repelir um roedor que tentava subir em suas pernas de bode.

- Garotas. Se escondem e esperam que nós entendamos suas mudanças de humor – o garoto respondeu, cruzando os braços.

Um rato voador cortou o ar, e Grover bateu as mãos na camiseta, livrando-se dos pelos do animalzinho festeiro.

- Roedores irritantes que roubam minhas latas – ele baliu, baixinho. Virou-se, então, para Percy – É sobre Annabeth?

Antes que Percy pudesse responder, uma rajada de vento invadiu o lugar, seguido por a visão de uma dríade pendurada no pescoço de Grover. Percebendo que o garoto estava ali, ela se encolheu.

- Olá, Juníper – Percy disse, tentando sorrir.

- Olá – ela respondeu, timidamente.

Grover revirou os olhos.

- Cara, está totalmente escrito na testa da menina o que está acontecendo. Escute os barulhos. Leia os sinais.

O rosto de Juníper iluminou-se.

- É sobre Annabeth?

Tal pergunta fez Percy franzir a testa, irritado. Todos sabiam, menos ele. O sátiro, então, segurou a mão da namorada e deu meia-volta, em direção ao rio. Percy tentou contestar, rodar a baiana ali, mas foi contido pela imagem de Grover e Juníper selando um beijo. Suspirando, feliz, Percy finalmente tinha assimilado os sons que Annabeth lhe lançara.

_Tem um barulho de tambor batendo dentro da minha cabeça_

_Que me joga no chão_

_Eu juro que você poderia escutar_

_Ele faz um som todo poderoso_


	5. My Best Dress

**My Best Dress**

_Meu Melhor Vestido_

Annabeth avistava o perigo. Percy avistava apenas um monstro gosmento.

Annabeth armava uma estratégia. Percy avançava para o ataque.

Annabeth colocava seu boné do Yankees. Percy desembainhava Contracorrente.

Annabeth tentava distrair a criatura. Percy lutava corpo-a-corpo contra ela.

Annabeth enfiava o punhal nas costas do monstro. Percy a feria com sua espada.

Annabeth desequilibrava-se e caia. Percy era atingido por uma patada envenenada.

Annabeth gritava de dor. Percy jazia ao chão.

Annabeth enfurecia-se. Percy arfava.

Annabeth destruia a criatura. Percy esforçava-se para lembrar seu nome.

Annabeth trazia água. Percy recuperava as forças.

Annabeth selava seus lábios contra os de Percy.

E, pela primeira vez em suas vidas, sentiram que eram muito melhores trabalhando juntos e sincronizados.

_Quando sua vida acabar eu não vou ficar triste ou deprimida_

_Eu vou colocar no meu chapéu de fantasia, deitar proxima a você_

_Eu vou beija-lo uma vez para a vida; eu vou beija-lo duas para a morte_


	6. Hurricane Drunk

**Hurricane Drunk**

_Furacão Bêbado_

Demorou cerca de quinze segundos para que Annabeth compreendesse o que estava acontecendo. As informações chegavam lentamente ao seu cérebro, e ela as assimilava com cuidado.

Estava presa no labirinto de Dédalo. Grover e Tyson haviam desaparecido. Ela e o grupo que restara haviam se separado para procurar algo interessante. Atrás dela encontrava-se uma micro-floresta bizarra. Segurava feixes de madeira em seus braços. Percy Jackson e Rachel Elizabeth Dare estavam deitados, rindo, com os rostos tão próximos que Annabeth jurava que o garoto examinava os restos de hamburguer que Rachel comera na semana passada.

Lágrimas escorreram sobre as bochechas vermelhas de Annabeth, caindo sobre a madeira. Não conseguia se mover; mas na verdade, nem desejava. Queria ficar ali, para sempre, presa no labirinto, esperando aquele aperto frustrante que acometia seu coração passar.

No entanto, era Annabeth. Filha de Atena. Ela deu um passo mínimo e parou novamente. Como _doía_! A concentração para a missão partira, e agora Annabeth apenas calculava quanto tempo demoraria para sua faca atingir a cabeça de Rachel.

Outro passo. Eles ainda não sabiam que ela – Annabeth - estava ali. Rachel falou algo e Percy ficou vermelho por um instante. Vermelho-vivo. Vermelho como os cabelos sedosos de Rachel.

Um pouco mais adiante. A cabeça flamejante de Rachel aproximava-se de Percy, que, apesar de assustado, avançou, também, lentamente. Era mais do que Annabeth poderia aguentar.

_Poft!_ A madeira que a menina levava caiu no chão, afastando Rachel e Percy.

- Vocês não vão fazer nada útil não? – Annabeth reclamou, limpando as lágrimas e torcendo para que seus companheiros de missão não as tivessem visto.

Percy pareceu confuso, mas levantou, silencioso e deixou Rachel, que se encolheu no lugar, constrangida. Annabeth, por sua vez, pegou sua faca e lustrou-a, sentando-se num canto. As coisas não podiam piorar agora, e Annabeth estava teoricamente feliz por isso.

_Eu espero que você me veja,_

_Porque eu estou olhando para você,_

_Mas quando você olha melhor,_

_Você olha completamente._

_Então você inclina-se e a beija na cabeça_

_E eu nunca me senti tão aliciada e tão... morta._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** oi! haha, :B

Demorou tanto tempo para essa ideia aí sair da minha cabeça que eu acho digna de um comentário!

Na minha opinião, Percy gostava de Rachel, pois ela era a pessoa que o levava para a realidade mortal, onde não há riscos de morte por minotauros de cueca. Percebendo isso, Annabeth ficou não apenas enciumada por o garota estar com Rachel, mas também por ele ter essa oportunidade de largar tudo - como Annabeth aprendeu a não desejar no Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

Espero que tenham gostado,

e, reviews; ah, é sempre bom *-*

Beijos!


	7. My Boy Build Coffins

**My Boy Build Coffins**

_Meu Garoto Constrói Caixões_

O sinal para o intervalo tocou e Percy encaminhou-se para a mesa habitual, onde almoçava sozinho. No entanto, não se incomodava com isso. Considerava-se anormal, e qualquer contato com aquele mundo cheio de Névoa apenas serviria para sentir-se pior.

A chuva caia sem piedade, enquanto relâmpagos de Zeus eram lançados a toda hora. Percy suspirou, sentindo saudade do sempre aconchegante Acampamento Meio-Sangue. O momento nostálgico, porém, foi atrapalhado quando ele ouviu a risada de um garotão grande e bonitão; o famoso jogador de futebol de seu colégio. Corpulento e hábil, fazia todas as meninas suspirarem e todos os meninos ansearem serem como ele. Todos, com exceção de Percy.

Uma garota sentou-se ao lado do garoto popular. Ao vê-la, Percy surpreendeu-se com tamanha beleza, digna de uma filha de Afrodite. Surpreendeu-se, então, quando a garota virou para ele e piscou, mexendo seus olhos brilhantes e cor de chocolate.

O estômago do semideus revirou. Uma garota _bonita_ e _popular_ dando-lhe atenção. Um lampejo passou pela sua cabeça: ir até ela, convidá-la para... bem, por enquanto, apenas conversar. Suas pernas estavam prontas para se mover quando sua boca ficou seca de nervosismo: outro relâmpago cortou o céu, acordando-o.

Um fenômeno metereológico normal, diria qualquer um. Para Percy, a lembrança da chuva. Das nuvens. Do cinza. O cinza tempestuoso que sempre mexera com seu coração: Annabeth. Sua amada.

Percy voltou sua concentração para o almoço, ignorando a bela garota. Annabeth podia não ser a pessoa mais linda do mundo ou a que o manteria seguro por não ter decisões sem risco. Na verdade, ela era apenas mais um atrativo para a infestação de monstros do mundo mitológico atacarem o garoto. Annabeth apenas destruia criaturas infernais e era absurdamente inteligente, enquanto a menina que dera-lhe atenção era... bem. Ela não era nada para ele.

_Uma pena que a beleza da minha Annabeth os mortais não possam ver_, pensou Percy, dando uma garfada no seu purê de batata.

_Meu menino faz caixões e eu acho que é uma pena_

_Que após cada um estar pronto ele não pode os ver mais_

_E__le faz cada um com amor e carinho_

_D__epois eles são jogados ao chão e simplesmente não se encaixam_


	8. Hardest of Hearts

**Hardest of Hearts**

_O Mais Duro dos Corações_

A mesa de Ares bombava, como de costume. Pedaços de comida voavam em todas as direções, gritos saltavam dos lugares; uma guerra, digna dos filhos daquele deus. Porém, observando melhor, podia-se ver uma garota grandona encolhida no canto da mesa: Clarisse La Rue.

Pela primeira vez, desde que chegara no Acampamento, a garota não participava da bagunça dos seus irmãos. Surpreendentemente, estava concentrada, fitando a mesa do outro lado do refeitório, onde se encontravam Percy Jackson e Annabeth Chase.

Ambos deviam estar discutindo batalhas e táticas, tão comuns naquela época turbulenta onde Cronos queria se reerguer. Mas Clarisse estava pouco se importando com isso; ela analisava o comportamento da menina do chalé de Atena.

Clarisse chegou ao acampamento depois de Annabeth. No entanto, acompanhara todos os passos do crescimento emocional da garota – por mais estranho que pareça. Atenta aos mínimos detalhes, Clarisse notou que Annabeth apresentava-se fria em relação aos demais. Nunca tivera grandes amigos; apenas Grover, Luke e a menina-árvore, Thalia. Raramente abria espaço para que os campistas soubessem de sua vida pessoas - talvez por insegurança, talvez por traumas passados.

Agora, porém, Annabeth sorria como nunca havia sorrido. O brilho apareceu naqueles olhos intensos. Toda vez que o tal Jackson entrava em cena, a garota tornava-se suave, como uma ventania transformando-se numa brisa de primavera. As expressões severas amaciavam-se na presença de Jackson. A juventude podia ser percebida a quilômetros de distância e a explosão de felicidade...

Clarisse franziu a testa e pegou um punhado de carne em molho, mirando em um de seus irmãos gigantes. Por que se importava com Annabeth mesmo?

_Existe amor em seu corpo_

_Mas você não consegue tirar_

_Ele cola em sua cabeça_

_Não sai de sua boca_

* * *

**N/A: **Clarisse rules /o/

:B Queria agradecer a todos que vem acompanhando a fanfic (**V. Keat, Cah Braga, Aquarius Chann, **e **Bel Chase Jackson**), sempre me motivando a escrever mais e melhor!

Beijos :*


	9. I'm Not Calling You A Liar

**I'm Not Calling You a Liar**

_Não Estou Chamando Você de Mentiroso_

- Ei, calma! – Percy disse, arfando com do soco de Annabeth em seu peito.

- Eu estou _calmíssima_, cara – ela respondeu, cerrando os dentes.

- Tudo isso por causa daquela filha de Afrodite que estava aprendendo esgrima comigo?

- Se fosse só esgrima, tudo bem – Annabeth respondeu, fazendo beicinho - Mas eu vi que ela queria mais que uma luta, hmpf.

- Eu não trocaria você nem por uma Afrodite inteira, Annabeth – ele respondeu, simplesmente, enlaçando-a nos braços.

_Eu não estou te chamando de mentiroso, apenas não minta para mim_

_Eu não estou te chamando de ladrão, apenas não me roube_

_Eu não estou te chamando de fantasma, apenas pare de me assombrar_


	10. Hospital Beds

**Hospital Beds**

_Camas de Hospital_

A vida começou a ter um sentido mais completo depois do dia que Annabeth contou seu passado a Percy.

Nunca o garoto imaginara que Annabeth havia fugido de casa e encontrado Luke e Thalia. A palavra "família" ganhou novos significados, então. Era mais do que laços sanguineos; era união e proteção.

O mais engraçado era que Annabeth não escolhera nenhum dos companheiros. Algo simplesmente os juntou – e compartilhou também a necessidade de derrotar os mais diversos monstros que apareciam em suas vidas.

Percy se perguntava, a noite, em sua cama, após as orações ao pai, se os deuses eram realmente tão crueis. Annabeth aprendera a ter o coração e a mente preparada para qualquer tipo de batalha depois de seu tempo com Thalia e Luke, mesmo que essa luta envolvesse destruir o cara que ela praticamente amara como membro da família.

Deuses traiçoeiros. Armadilhas bobas. Mas graças a elas que tudo aconteceu como havia acontecido – e Percy não desejava nada além disso.

_Não há nada para fazer aqui_

_Tudo é mentira e reclamação_

_Na cama de um hospital_

_Vindo e indo_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **oi, belezinhas! Bem, queria compartilhar um pensamento com vocês sobre esse capítulo. Fí-lo pensando essencialmente na história. Claro que tudo começou com o Rick Riordan (ok, sem idiotices, Iara haha *u*), mas se Luke não tivesse ficado muito doido na parada, o Minotauro não correria atrás de Percy e Annabeth nunca teria visto sua baba. Então, foi ruim sim. Mas necessário para um futuro feliz.

Depois desse discurso, vou pesquisar sobre minha candidatura para presidência :B

Beijos!


	11. Falling

**Falling**

_Caindo_

Annabeth tinha que concordar que o chalé de Zeus era muito bonito. Amplo, com as paredes levemente rabiscadas, imitando as correntes de ar, e os móveis brancos com detalhes dourados; o relaxante chalé era um perfeito contraste com o temperamento de seu patrono.

Sentando-se no divã imaculadamente limpo, Thalia soltou um muxoxo de cansaço. As meninas haviam praticado esgrima a tarde inteira, ensinando e aprendendo com os campistas. Enquanto Annabeth continha sua admiração pela bela arquitetura, a amiga lançou-lhe um olhar travesso.

- E então, Annabeth – Thalia disse, sorrindo levemente – Como vai seu coraçãozinho?

A garota enrubesceu. Apesar da grande amizade que mantinha com a Filha de Zeus, não se sentia confortável expressando suas emoções. Sempre fora assim: tímida, reservada, observadora.

- Ah, vai bem.

- Só isso, Annabeth? – perguntou Thalia, inconformada com as meias palavras da amiga.

- Hm, na verdade, tem algo que me intriga... – ela começou, tomando coragem para expressar seu sentimentalismo – É, bem... Percy.

Os olhos azuis brilhantes de Thalia faiscaram de excitação. Como adorava saber desses _affairs_! Movimentando a cabeça, incentivou a menina a continuar.

- Percy é tão incrível! – Annabeth disse, quase suspirando – Veja bem: ele é um herói! E ainda é tão gentil com todos!

Movimentando a cabeça, Thalia incentivou a outra a continuar. Empolgando-se, Annabeth prosseguiu:

- Percy é um tipo de alienação para mim, sabe? Com ele, eu só me sinto uma garota, sem essas esquisitices de deuses e lutas. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Thalia, me sinto tão... patética! Ao mesmo tempo em que Percy é uma válvula de escape, ele me incita a ser comum. Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

Parando para escutar a réplica de Thalia, Annabeth percebeu o quanto essa estava quieta e pensativa. Associando suas palavras com a situação da menina, a Filha de Atena notou que sentia o mesmo que Thalia um dia sentira por Luke. Eram os mesmos nós na garganta. O mesmo farfalhar de borboletas no estômago.

- Thalia, está tudo bem?

Com os olhos bem abertos, a menina apenas disse:

- Annabeth, faça de tudo para não cair. Porque, quando você estiver no ar, tudo estará bem. Mas o encontro ao chão lhe fará sentir-se um... nada.

_Eu caí em desgraça e perdi meu encanto_

_Caí de árvores e caí de cara_

_Caí de táxis e de janelas também_

_Caí no seu conceito quando me apaixonei por você_


	12. Howl

**Howl**

_Uivo_

As folhas secas estalavam conforme Percy, Annabeth e Grover pisavam. Para chegar até o local da missão (um colégio experimental, daqueles que o aluno pode andar pelado e todos vão assentir e até elogiar tamanha rebeldia!) era necessário atravessar um bosque escuro, absurdamente pavoroso.

Sabendo que Annabeth não era de se assustar, e querendo inventar uma razão para agarrar a namorada, protegendo-a, Percy cutucou Grover e cochichou:

- Ei, cara. Imita um animal selvagem aí.

Grover atendeu o pedido de prontidão, e soltou uma perfeita imitação de lobo selvagem.

- Ah, Annabeth – Percy murmurou, pegando em sua mão – Você ouviu isso?

A menina segurou a mão do garoto com mais força ainda.

- Ouvi, Percy. Mas não se preocupa; eu estou aqui se você ficar com medo.

Os campistas saíram do bosque, um chocado, outro impassível e o que vinha por último, segurando a risada para não ganhar um tapa nos chifres.

_Meus dedos arranham sua pele, tento te atrair para meu caminho._

_Você é a lua que faz a noite, para a qual eu tenho que uivar_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Há! Uma transformação de música triste para uma fic engraçadinha. O que acharam? :D


	13. Girl With One Eye

**Girl With One Eye**

_Garota Com Um Olho_

Ir ao Oráculo era a pior tarefa a ser dada para Percy Jackson. A atmosfera carregada, juntamente com aquele perfume sufocante, retardava seus sentidos e fazia com que ele se centrasse apenas em Rachel – não no Oráculo de Delfos, como deveria ser.

Mas não pense que esse sentido de concentração era afetivo. Depois da escolha da menina, Percy bem entendeu que não deveria misturar emoções quaisquer com ela. E estava feliz por isso; afinal, as brigas silenciosas entre Annabeth e Rachel havia acabado. Nada de fofoquinhas e sentimentalismo oculto, que fazia as garotas parecerem confusas.

Agora a luta tinha sons e dimensões estrondosas, veja bem.

Annabeth, apesar de negar veemente, mantinha uma ponta de orgulho por ter conseguido Percy para ela. Rachel, por sua vez, fazia-se de boba e fingia não saber o que estava acontecendo.

Porém, todos sabiam o que a Oráculo de Delfos sentia por Annabeth: um misto de ódio, raiva e inveja. Porque, na verdade, era uma troca que ambas fizeram, incoscientemente. Anteriormente, toda a dor era de Annabeth. Agora, de Rachel. Esse era o preço pelo rostinho sardento de Rachel ter aparecido na frente de uma Filha de Atena. _Ela havia cortado seu coraçãozinho e a feito chorar._

_Eu peguei uma faca e cortei seu olho fora_

_E__u levei para casa e o vi apodrecer e morrer_

_Bem, ela tem sorte que eu não arranquei o sorriso dela fora_

_P__or isso ela dorme com um olho aberto_

_Ess__e é o preço que ela pagou_

* * *

**N/A: **Olá! Então, leitores lindos, gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre um capítulo extra explicando a intenção de cada capítulo e sua relação com a música. Que tal?

Haha. E, claro, queria agradecer vocês por serem lindos, maravilhosos e deixarem reviews que sempre me alegram!

Beijos!


	14. Rabbit Heart

**Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)**

_Coração de Coelho (Levante-se)_

Quíron coçou a barba pela vigésima vez naquela hora. Costumava ficar inquieto ao ver uma simulação de batalha no Acampamento, pois sempre havia algum ferido. E nesse exato instante, seu campista e aluno preferido tentava conter o sangue que escorria do braço: Percy Jackson.

O garoto lutava com um – podemos dizer assim – _armário_, filho de Ares. O estranho era que o tal garoto gigante era um espadachim tão ruim a ponto de fazer com que a arma caísse antes da luta começar; Percy, por sua vez, era um dos melhores – talvez o melhor – que Quíron jamais havia visto. Contudo, Jackson achava-se caído no chão, juntando forças para dar o sinal de trégua.

Da platéia, porém, um grito se destacou por estar banhado pela coragem e pela sabedoria:

- Vamos, Percy! Eu sei que você consegue! Eu confio em você!

Uma faísca passou pelos olhos do menino, que abandonou a derrota. Com a ajuda de Contracorrente, levantou-se e proferiu um golpe tão rápido que ninguém conseguiu detectar o exato momento que o Filho de Ares tombou ao chão.

Uivos e gritos eram lançados da platéia, alguns de surpresa, outros de excitação. Nunca, na história daquele Acampamento houve uma recuperação tão rápida quanto à de Percy Jackson.

Quíron coçou a barba pela vigésima primeira vez naquela hora. Não sabia bem de onde viera o grito, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: fora aquele ardor que saíra da boca de quem falou que incitou a coragem em Percy. A coragem de uma águia.

_Isso é um dom que vem com um preço_

_Quem é o cordeiro e quem é a faca?_

_Midas é o rei e ele me segura bem forte_

_E me transforma em ouro sob a luz do sol_


	15. Between Two Lungs

**Between Two Lungs**

_Entre Dois Pulmões_

Foi no mínimo engraçadinho o primeiro encontro entre Percy Jackson e Annabeth Chase. Organizado pelos campistas (afinal, todos sabiam que Percy e Annabeth se amavam, menos os próprios), que, embalados pelo ritmo pré-grande-guerra-dos-deuses, resolveram realizar grandes eventos antes de uma possível tragédia.

Os filhos de Deméter e Hermes organizaram o local – próximo aos estábulos, perto do rio; ambos sabiam que aqueles, depois de seus próprios chalés, eram os lugares preferidos do casal. Katie Gardner, de má vontade, ajudou os Irmãos Stoll a enfeitar as mesas e cadeiras que [eles] haviam roubado do refeitório.

Os filhos de Atena, Hefesto e Ares se mostraram ótimos cozinheiros, ao ajudar Tyson na cozinha. Preparam, animados, uma refeição que Percy e Annabeth adoravam (e todos achavam muito sofisticada para um encontro): cachorro-quente. Charles Beckendorf mostrou-se um ótimo passador de maionese no mão, enquanto Clarisse La Rue impressionava a todos com seu talento de cozinhar salsichas ("Aprendi com a minha mãe", declarou a menina, orgulhosa, depois de Malcolm*, irmão de Annabeth, provar um dos sanduíches preparados).

Silena Beauregard e Pólux* ficaram responsáveis por destrair Annabeth e Percy, respectivamente. Um agradável dia fazendo coisas que meninas e meninos fazem: nada. Porém, seis horas da tarde, Silena puxou Annabeth para o chalé de Afrodite e enfiou-lhe uma roupa, assim como Pólux o fez com Percy.

Ninguém deu a mínima pista do que aconteceria ao anoitecer. Os campistas dirigiram-se silenciosamente para o refeitório; apenas Silena e Pólux guiarem seus respectivos protegidos para o local combinado, e lá os deixaram.

Posteriormente, os Filhos de Apolo (que, sendo exímios músicos, tocaram durante a noite leves trilhas sonoras) relataram que Annabeth e Percy não se falaram, mas pareciam muito à vontade. Comeram. Tomaram suas Coca-Colas. Porém, não dirigiram uma única palavra um ao outro.

Decepcionados, os campistas resmugaram que nunca mais fariam algo do gênero para os ingratos. Não acontecera ao menos um beijo!

Michael Yew, no entanto, contestou, indignado. Algo muito mais poderoso que um beijo acontecera naquela noite: o barulho ritmado de dois corações batendo, fortes e mais apaixonados que nunca.

_Entre dois pulmões isso foi liberado!_

_A respiração que passou de você para mim_

_Que voou entre nós enquanto dormiamos_

_Que deslizou da sua boca para a minha_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **oi, gente! Bem levezinha, dessa vez. Só mais um momento perdido por aí, haha.

* Não coloquei sobrenomes pois não há nenhum indício que o autor deu algum para tais personagens :D


	16. Bird Song

**Bird Song**

_Canção do Pássaro_

Acontecera há 4 anos o primeiro encontro entre Percy e Annabeth.

Acontecera há 4 anos a primeira vez que Percy e Annabeth se viram perdidos.

Acontecera há 4 anos a primeira dor que Percy e Annabeth tomaram de outras pessoas.

Acontecera há 4 anos a primeira sensação impetuosa que tomou conta dos corpos de Percy e Annabeth.

Acontecera há 4 anos a primeira batalha que Percy e Annabeth viram-se propostos a enfrentar.

Acontecera há 4 anos a primeira morte que Percy e Annabeth provocaram. A morte daquele passarinho que cantava, incessantemente, o interesse entre os dois. E aquilo soava tão irritante!

_Peguei o pássaro e, mais alto que o barulho,_

_Eu disse: "essa é a última canção que você vai cantar"_

_Segurei-o de cabeça pra baixo, quebrei seu pescoço_

_Ensinei-lhe uma lição que ele jamais esqueceria_


	17. Pearls and Roses

**Pearls And Roses**

_Pérolas e Rosas_

Final da tarde de sábado. Todos os campistas cansados, como de costume. Percy, no entanto, não fazia o mínimo esforço para conter uma estranha agitação sua.

- E você tem certeza, Annabeth?

- Eu já lhe disse um milhão de vezes que sim! – ela respondeu, acariciando o joelho que machucara em combate.

- Como você pode estar tão certa?

Súbito, Annabeth botou-o na parede. Com as mãos no pescoço do menino, acariciou-o tão de leve que pôde sentir os pêlos da nuca eriçando. Aproximou-se de leve, contendo a euforia que controlava boa parte de seu cérebro. Ficou na ponta dos pés e sutilmente – sutil até em demasia – roçou os lábios sobre a testa de Percy. Ele, sem entender muito, enlaçou-a com os braços e sentiu o pequeno corpo sobre o seu.

Outra vez, de súbito (como essa menina adorava surpreender!), Annabeth soltou-se do garoto e falou, claramente:

- Eu tenho absoluta certeza, Percy Jackson, que Luke Castellan nunca me fez amá-lo; isso por dois únicos motivos: eu não sabia o que era amor aos dez anos de idade e em circunstância alguma eu faria com ele o que fiz com você. Afinal, você me faz ser uma pessoa muito melhor.

_Ele me mandou pérolas e rosas, um colar de diamantes também_

_Oh, mas eu não preciso do mal agora que tenho você_

_Não precisamos de uma tempestade quando estamos fazendo nosso próprio trovão_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Oie, galera :D Quanto tempo, babys! Então, curtiram o capítulo? É o penúltimo da série D: O próximo já está pronto, e tudo depende das reviews *chantagem*

haha,

beijos!


	18. Swimming

**Swimming**

_Mergulho_

Incrível como tudo muda.

Apenas uma troca de olhares pode mudar todo seu destino. Palavras que, por vezes, parecem tolas, transitam na mente daqueles que necessitam de apoio. O toque macio provocado pelo encontro de duas camadas epidérmicas de pele pode lhe dar a certeza de algo.

Após todo o sentimentalismo acima, mesmo que toda a água do mundo seja sugada para seu peito, você pode respirar e nadar o mais profundo possível no oceano. E nada, nem mesmo sua própria massa cinzenta pode convencer você a voltar para a terra firme. Aquilo que, até então, você considerava uma passagem para o afogamento torna-se seu colete salva-vidas.

A pressão no coração de Percy aumentou. O garoto olhou fixamente para o ponto que vinha em sua direção e sentiu as ondas de calor que emanavam do corpo de Annabeth se aproximarem. Abrindo os braços, segurou-a e girou-a no ar, sentindo o leve perfume adocicado que a garota sempre tivera.

_Incrível como tudo muda, _pensou Percy novamente, após a longa reflexão. Sentia que estava mergulhando de encontro àquelas sereias do Mar de Monstros, que matam os tolos que se deixam guiar pelas belas vozes.

E nunca estivera tão feliz.

_Eu estava afundando e agora estou afundando_

_Eu estava bebendo e agora eu estou bêbado_

_Suas músicas lembram um mergulho_

_Mas, de alguma forma, eu esqueci_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **É, acabou, amiguinhos .-.

Espero que tenham gostado enquanto durou. Foi uma experiência ótima escrever todas essas short-fics e melhor ainda foi receber os alertas de reviews que todos vocês enviaram. Obrigada: ** HMSanches, Annie Chase, V. Keat, Heellynha Chase Jackson Angelo, Aquarius Chann, Cah Braga, Bel Chase Jackson, Isabella Gadelha, Isabela, Whiskers Lupin Black, Love Anime Love, SmiileBruna, Naira Cruz, Isabela G e biggestdreamer182. **Meus dias foram mais felizes com vocês *-*

Beijos, gente,

e até a próxima fic!


End file.
